


double your pleasure (double your fun)

by anoneknewmoose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Belly Kink, Double Penetration, Fat Character, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, fat appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoneknewmoose/pseuds/anoneknewmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick n dirty porn in a vague college AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	double your pleasure (double your fun)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mwestbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/gifts).



> For J, who was having a bad day. Thanks to S for the quick look over of something that isn't her fandom, pairing, or kink. <3

"Steve. _Steve_."

It will never cease to amaze and arouse him how much of a slutty fucking bottom Bucky is. Steve groans and rubs his clean hand over Bucky's cock, thick and leaking on his belly, precome making a filthy matted mess of his hair. 

"Yeah, babe, I got you." Steve's other hand is three fingers deep in Bucky's ass; he curls them, firm pressure on that bump inside, and they both moan when Bucky's cock twitches and spurts.

"Stevie, please. C'mon. I c'n go twice." Bucky's blindfolded and tied, heavy leather cuffs holding him. He loves the intense sensations of being blind and bound, the humiliation of being spread open and _kept_ there. It's fucking gorgeous. 

Steve grunts and keeps the hand on Bucky's dick feather light, slow and even strokes from root to tip and back again. "Sure you wanna go that way? You'll just get my cock if you've already gotten off once."

"Jesus." Bucky squirms, trying to fuck himself harder and rut against Steve's hand, but that's what the thigh restraints are for. 

Steve weighs less than half of what Bucky does, who still has the muscle of high school and college football plus the flesh packed on during their courtship. He's not shy about using props to keep Bucky where Steve wants him. 

"Nuh uh uh," Steve says, tsking and pulling his hands away. His cock twitches when Bucky wails. "You know how tight you get after you come, baby. You can have me and the stunt cock and one orgasm, or two orgasms and just my dick."

Steve sits back on his heels and watches Bucky's face contort as he thinks it through. His ass flexes, hole wet and grasping at the air, looking for something to fill it. Steve grins. 

His boyfriend is such a predictable cock slut. 

"Stunt cock. Please, Steve, fill me up, please." Bucky arches his hips, begging, and Steve obliges him, pushing four fingers into his greedy hole and purring when Bucky whimpers. 

"You want both, baby? You think you can hold off? I'm gonna be pissed if you come on the dildo again." Steve growls a little and bends over to bite the flesh around Bucky's waist while his arm pumps, fucking Bucky hard with almost his entire hand. If he wasn't careful to keep his thumb stiffly out to the side, Bucky's body would swallow him up, take him halfway up his forearm. 

Bucky screams and shakes his head, panting hard. "I won't, I promise, want both of you, want you to fuck me hard, Stevie please. I'll be good."

And he _is_ being good now, not even rotating his pelvis to change the angle of Steve's fingers, accepting the stretch and pressure of Steve fingerfucking him without trying for the extra stimulation on his prostate.

"Alright, baby, I'll take your word for it." Steve bites one last time just to make him gasp, then leans back and pulls his hand out of Bucky's ass, wiping it on a towel. 

Bucky's chest heaves but his body is otherwise still, silently begging. He takes deep breaths and Steve can practically see him willing his dick to back off the edge. Steve's not an asshole, and he wants to fuck Bucky tonight; he pets his calves in long soothing strokes, playing a little with the coarse hair until Bucky's breathing has slowed. 

"Ready, sweetheart?" Steve says, sliding a palm up the inside of Bucky's silky thigh. It's one of Steve's favorite spots, where the hair is sparse and skin is pale and flesh is plentiful. 

Bucky takes another deep breath and nods. "Yeah. 'M good."

Steve laughs, pressing a kiss to a fading bruise. " _Yeah_ you are, babe."

Bucky groans and shakes his head but he's laughing, too. Steve rolls a condom onto himself and pumps lube into his palm, smearing it onto the dildo. It's middling in thickness, but long, long enough that on special occasions Steve will ride it because Bucky likes to watch the bulge of it in his stomach. The squelch of the lube grabs Bucky's attention and he goes perfectly still, listening to Steve's hand on the silicone cock. 

"There we go," Steve says, and he runs the head of the toy over Bucky's groin and taint before letting it slip inside. He doesn't have to push at all; Bucky sighs as his body opens easily, hole greedily swallowing the toy until a good six inches of it are inside of him. Steve hums in approval and runs his thumb up the shaft of Bucky's cock. "So pretty. Feel better?"

"It's a start," Bucky says. He's smiling and rocking his hips, lazily fucking himself as much as his restraints allow. 

"Such a slut, baby," Steve says, fondly. Bucky's laugh breaks off into an eager moan when Steve pushes his thumb in beside the toy. He tugs at the rim, pulling gently at the muscle, and adds, "Mm, look how wet and open you are."

Bucky whimpers and his feet jerk at his ankle cuffs. " 'Cause I need you, Stevie. Need your cock, please, please." 

"Yeah?" Steve trades his thumb for his first two fingers, sliding them in flat along the dildo and then twisting them inside Bucky to stretch him. Bucky's silky inside, slick with lube; his hole clings to Steve's fingers and makes wet sloppy noises as he scissors them, works them in and out. Bucky's cussing now, nonsense spilling from his mouth that's all bitten-red and shiny with spit.

He's so perfect like this. Steve still can't believe the luck that means he gets to _wreck_ Bucky Barnes whenever he wants.

"Look at you, baby, fucking gagging for two cocks in your ass." Steve adds a third finger and pumps a few times, sharp thrusts right over Bucky's prostate just to make him scream and arch off the bed. "Fucking beautiful, honey, doing so good. Know I'll take care of you, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, fuck, Steve, don't stop, not until you're in me, need you in me before I come _please_." Bucky's voice gets higher and higher, body tensing, and Steve pulls his fingers out before he can come. Bucky lets out a sob, equal parts relief and frustration.

"Okay, Buck, shh, I've got you. Bear down for me, sweetheart." Thank God for pre-lubed condoms; as wet as Bucky is, there's more than enough slick to go around. Steve pushes down on the dildo, opening him up, and slides the head of his cock in before Bucky's body adjusts. 

Bucky lets out a long groan, deep in his chest, and Steve can't help echoing it. It's perfect, Bucky's body welcoming him in, that sweet hot pressure surrounding his cock. He braces his hands on Bucky's hips and thrusts; one good hard pump of his hips is all it takes to have his dick deep inside. 

"Jesus, babe," Steve says. Bucky's soft all over, from his double chin to his belly to his thighs, and it makes him so delicious to crawl on top of and fuck. The dildo's just firm enough to hold its shape and position, rippled to tease, and Steve almost feels like he's thrusting into a sleeve toy.

Bucky would be into that, but Steve has other things on his mind, like how Bucky whines when Steve withdraws, his soft little grunts when their hips meet, the way if Steve works really hard he can make Bucky's belly and tits jiggle.

"Hard enough, baby?" Steve asks. Sweat is running down his face and his back aches but he wants to make Bucky _bounce_. 

"It's good, so good, Steve, god," Bucky says. He's writhing, straining against his cuffs, cock laying red and thick in the valley between thigh and belly. Steve feels him clench, Bucky's muscles working around his cock, and Bucky's tone turns pleading. "Please, Steve, 'm so close, please." 

"Yeah, Buck, you can come." Steve wraps a hand around Bucky's cock and squeezes, stroking him as Steve fucks him, and that's all Bucky needed. He lets out a growling yell as he comes, shooting over his belly and chest, hips jerking with each wave of his orgasm. It's primal and gorgeous and gets Steve off so hard; he barely waits out Bucky's orgasm before he's clinging to Bucky's leg and shuddering through his own.

And then Steve whimpers, because Bucky really is _tight_ after he gets off and Steve's dick is sensitive. He pulls out carefully and tugs at the quick release knots tying Bucky's cuffs to the bed, and then he can flop over onto his back and try to catch his breath.

It's Bucky's turn, then. He likes to leave the cuffs on until the last minute; most important is wiping himself and Steve down, throwing towels in the laundry and getting Steve under the covers. Next important is a bottle of water shared between them, then a heat wrap on Steve's lower back. Steve hears the clatter of the restraints being tossed into their toy box, then the bed shifts as Bucky crawls in next to him. Steve yawns and curls up into his chest, humming happily when Bucky hugs him close. Steve fits just right against his belly, and this is his favorite way to fall asleep, surrounded by warmth and the smell of Bucky and the heavy layers of blankets on top of them.


End file.
